1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a liquid jet head, a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric element, and a liquid jet apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
As a piezoelectric element used for a liquid jet head, there is disclosed a piezoelectric element formed by forming a lower electrode film which contains an iridium layer formed of iridium (Ir) and forming a piezoelectric layer on the lower electrode film by heat treatment in Japanese Patent No. 3517876.
This piezoelectric layer is formed so as to have a predetermined thickness by repeatedly forming piezoelectric films plural times to laminate the piezoelectric films. In addition, the lower electrode film is heated simultaneously in a heating process performed when piezoelectric precursor films of the piezoelectric films are crystallized, and thus a part of the iridium of the lower electrode film is heated to turn into iridium oxide (IrO2). This iridium oxide serves as preventing characteristic deterioration in a ferroelectric thin film by preventing oxygen of the ferroelectric thin film from leaking. On the other hand, since stress is focused on the lower electrode film and the piezoelectric layer, a problem occurs in that crack occurs.
These problems may occur not only in the piezoelectric element used for the liquid jet head but also a piezoelectric element used for other apparatuses.